


Perversions in the Heat

by ArwenKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Stan is horny. Dipper is a slut. They have what they need from one another. But it started out on a normal, hot and sweaty night.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Perversions in the Heat

Dipper knew his place. It was in the night, and when the air was lazy. It was on these nights that he would be called over to service the man. 

It started on a night when Mabel wasn’t home, thank god for that. She was off at a sleepover with a few friends while Dipper stayed up reading on the porch. The air was heavy, but it wasn’t too hot out. He couldn’t concentrate much, so he went inside to see what his Grunkle Stan was doing. 

Stan, apparently, thought that Dipper either had already gone to bed or was with Mabel at her sleepover. Dipper walked into the house and into the lounge without much of a pause to alert the man of his presence. Stan sat on his recliner, smelling of musk and sweat, and he lazily rubbed a tent in his boxers.

Dipper grew red fast, and let out a gasp.

“Kid! What are you-” Stan started before he looked over at the boy, and looked down. Dipper was sprouting an erection of his own, although much smaller. 

Stan grinned evilly and let his panic subside.

“You just gonna stare, or are you gonna get over here!” Stan growled out, placing his hand back to his crotch to rub himself while he watched the boy tremble.

Stan knew of the boy’s little crush on him. It was obvious enough from the small glances and the way he acted when they spoke to one another. But it was another thing when he accidentally caught a glimpse of the boy fingering himself and whisper calling out his name. 

Dipper was bright red and his hands that covered his shocked mouth soon rushed down to cover his throbbing erection.

“Well?” Stan said smoothly, with just a bit of his impatience showing. He moved his legs apart and motioned for Dipper to come over to him. He wouldn’t pressure him to do anything, but it was obvious that if it was going to happen Stan would have to make the first moves. 

Dipper lowered his hands to his sides, opening and closing them to fists. He gulped down air, as his mouth had long gone dry, and took the small step into the lounge.

Stan smirked and beaconed him with his finger, making Dipper look away in embarrassment. 

Dipper reached the spot just before the recliner and stopped to look at his Grunkle. He put his hand into his shirt and balled it up as he nervously waited to be told to do what he wanted to do.

But Stan didn’t say anything. He wanted Dipper to act on his own from there out and forwards, and he did.

Dipper closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. Stan was taken by surprise, but he didn’t dare to stop the kid. Dipper opened his eyes, but kept them glued downwards, far too embarrassed to look at the man’s face.

Dipper inched closer until he was at Stan’s leg, only then did he look up. He was scared the man would push him off, and tell him he was joking and that it was messed up of him to want this in the first place. But he didn’t, Stan smiled at him and spread his legs.

Dipper gulped deeply again, trying to keep his head on track. He reached up to Stan’s knee with a shaky hand and shuffled himself closer until his chest touched the chair. 

Dipper’s face was at the perfect level, it was right up and next to Stan’s crotch and both shuddered at the closeness. 

Dipper looked up for confirmation just once more. Stan nodded, noticing his mouth was agape and quickly pushing his lips together and swallowing hard before letting them fall apart once more.

Dipper closed his eyes again, and leaned forwards. Very slowly, his nose touched the tent of his Grunkles pants. He was surprised and only backed up for a second before returning.

He pressed his lips against the fabric and soon began to suck on the spot. Stan was grunting above him, and he figured he must be doing it right. 

But he was an impatient man. Stan reached down and pulled the elastic of his boxers down until his length sprang free and whacked the poor boy in the face. Dipper gasped and his eyes sprang open. 

Dipper’s mouth hung open. Stan was large, he was a grown man after all, but he was, like, really huge. Dipper gazed at the tool in awe and Stan grew frustrated, grabbing himself and lightly wacking the boy in the face with it. 

A quick ‘sorry’ and Dipper leaned his face in to taste the member. He licked a quick stripe across it and let the taste linger for a moment. Dipper readjusted himself to sit on his feet and pushed his mouth up to meet the tip.

He kissed it lightly, and Stan cursed and blessed him for being so damn gentle. He licked the leaking slit and had his first taste of another man’s cum. It was just a drop, but Dipper found himself trying to dig out more. 

He was feverishly licking the tip when he knew he had spent too long doing so. He was thankful that Stan hadn’t said anything to embarrass him. So he moved on and took the head into his mouth. 

With just the head his mouth already felt full. He sucked on it for a minute before moving downwards. Stan let out a content sigh, less frustrated now that he had moved on finally.

Dipper took in a little less than half before he was choking. He wanted to take more, to savor the taste of the man’s flesh, but he was restricted. Stan grunted above him and played with his hair to encourage him.

Dipper had tears in his eyes, but he was undeterred. He put his hand onto Stan’s base and put his other onto the older man’s hairy testicales.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, kiddo.” Stan said, half lidded as Dipper bobbed his head on him. Dipper was madly blushing and his legs began to shake as his own groin throbbed harshly from the neglect. 

“Go on, get yourself off, kid.” Stan said, noticing the boy’s body shaking. Dipper began to move one hand dowards when it was quickly snatched up and put back to work on the other man’s cock.

“No hands.” He said sternly before leaning back into the chair. Stan looked at the boy with coy eyes, and moved his leg between his legs. Dipper went from being confused to extremely bashful in a second.

Dipper snatched his eyes shut, pausing momentarily on his efforts on the man’s erection. Stan huffed and pushed his head down. He gagged and tried to pull up but his head was being held down.

“Move your hips.” Stan commanded. Dipper was running out of air, and his gag reflex was throbbing. So he did as both of them wanted. He slowly ground his hips into the man’s legs and moaned around the member in his mouth.

Satisfied with the humming boy humping his leg, Stan let his head up just enough for the boy to get air in through his nose before pushing him back down again. 

Dipper continued his bobbing, though he was really just along for the ride at this point as Stan had complete control over the movements of his head. He was being bounced up and down as far and hard as he could be. He was gagging with every thrust of Stan’s hips and pushes, and the man seemed to adore the sounds Dipper would make when he would choke.

Dipper was wildly humping the man’s leg and was close to cumming when he felt Stan speed up much faster than before. Dipper lost the little control he had on the rhythm they had and his head was being brutally fucked. 

Dipper stopped his humping of the older man’s leg, just trying to control himself as his tears were now streaming down his face. He wanted to hate the feeling, as it hurt and didn’t feel great. But the soft words and whimpers out of his Grunkle’s mouth made him want to thrust his head down harder. 

Stan came harshly down his throat and Dipper’s mouth was held down on his cock as far as it could be for a minute afterwards, until he was soft. 

He popped off his dick and Stan grabbed his face, placing his mouth over his mouth quickly. He wanted him to swallow his cum, but what he didn’t know was that Dipper wouldn’t have even considered spitting it out. So the boy swallowed the load. 

Stan let go and Dipper grabbed onto him, coughing and gathering himself back up.

“Geez kid. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Stan started. But Dipper just looked up at him.

“Please. . .” he begged and opened his legs to see the wet spot on his own boxers where his own erections till throbbed.

“‘Course. C’mon up here.” Stan patted his lap as Dipper shakily picked himself up and sat on Stan’s lap. 

Stan smiled at the boy. He was trembling and still crying slightly. He pulled him close to his body and reached his hand down to the boy’s groin.

Dipper moaned out as Stan pressed his hand into the small erection. Dipper looked away, in shame and let Stan work him up back to the ledge. 

Stan slipped his hand under the boy’s elastic band and he gasped out and shook against him. Stan smirked and pushed the boy into his chest so his head was right under his own. He had a perfect angle to his shoulder and took advantage of it by marking it with his teeth.

“Ah!” Dipper yelped out, and yet he pushed his hips harder into the palm against his tiny erection. 

Stan put his hand under the small chin and made the boy look up and into his eyes. He was teary eyed and hazed out in bliss, and Stan kissed the sweet wet lips still wet from his saliva. Dipper moaned and kissed him back eagerly.

After a minute of sloppy lips smashing and tongues bashing into each other lazily, Stan pulled off for the boy to grab himself a breath.

“What do you want, Dipper?” Stan asked cooly. He smiled maliciously and moved his hand to Dipper’s backside to keep him from moving.

Dipper whined and tried his hardest to move against the man. He was embarrassed from sitting on his Grunkle’s lap, but to ask such a lewd thing! Dipper was sure he would rather die than shame himself so publicly.

“I-I-” Dipper tried to speak. He didn’t want to say it, but his groin was throbbing and he could be embarrassed later. Stan rubbed him slowly, encouraging him to speak and Dipper was mewling at the small touches.

“Please let me cum, Daddy!” He whisper shouted. Dipper hadn’t meant to call him that. It was only his deepest nighttime adventures that he would use that name, so why now! But it was said, and he was sure Stan would throw him off his lap.

He opened his eyes, having shut them tightly after outing his kink to the man he sat on. Stan was red in the face too. He was flushed, but not from anger and he pushed the boy further into his chest.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that!” Dipper squeaked out. He turned his head in shame but was quickly being kissed hard by the man.

Stan looked Dipper deeply in his eyes, inches from his face after breaking the kiss. His eyes were full of lust and Dipper felt the cock he sat on begin to harden again.

“Don’t you ever call me anything but that again. Here it?” Stan growled as he began to rapidly rubbed the boy’s still aching member. Dipper groaned and threw his head back as his sensitive prick began to heat up to orgasm once more.

Stan took the open flesh into his mouth and began to leave a hickey under his chin. Dipper moaned out and thrust his hips into the man’s gropes. And if he wasn’t so lost in lust he might have noticed that the cock under him was pushing up against his bottom. 

Dipper came harshly into his underwear as Stan bit down onto the newly formed hickey. He gasped and panted hard as his spent dick was continuously rubbed after he had spent himself.

“Sensitive,” Dipper moaned out and Stan slowed down. 

“Come on.” Stan whispered before picking him and carried him to his room.

For the hour they just talked to one another. Dipper confessed his feelings, and Stan did as well. That night, they decided what they wanted. And what they wanted, both of them, was for Dipper to be owned by the man. Body, heart, soul, all of it. It belonged to the man, and he dreamed of being dominated. 

That was almost two months ago, and both boys were happy for Mabel’s never ending nights of sleepovers at other houses. 

“Dipper!” Stan called. Mabel had left just a few minutes ago, and Dipper knew his duties. As soon as she was out the door, he walked to Stan’s room and took off his clothes to stand in nothing but the cock ring he wore twenty-four seven. He quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and warmed himself up, placing a nice plug up there to keep him wet and open for his Daddy. 

He grabbed a soft rope and ran to answer Stan’s call.

He came into the living room, naked and erect, to see Stan aimlessly watching some movie with his hardon out for display. Dipper knew his job and walked over to the man quickly.

Dipper came to Stan’s feet and kissed them each before kissing his knees and then his cock head. He turned around and sat on his lap. He took out his plug and moved to lean the head up to his entrance.

He slowly eased into himself and groaned out softly at the feeling. He was easing himself down slowly and came to be almost halfway down before Stan grabbed his thighs and pushed him down to the hilt.

Dipper cried out as the man bottomed out within him and he sat for a moment to catch his stolen breath. Once he did he reached his hands behind his back for Stan to tie his arms back.

Once his arms were secured he was allowed to lay back against the man’s chest and fuck himself on his dick. 

This is how life was. And when School came around, Dipper stayed to be ‘homeschooled’ by his Grunkle. From there on, he hardly wore clothes, and was never not full of something. Dipper wore a dildo in his ass and down his throat during the day which Stan would often turn on and have them vibrate for hours upon hours. Dipper was his perfect little slut, and they both loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you have a request for a pairing or any kinks.


End file.
